Guardian angel of Raymond Reddington & Elizabeth Keen
by Gracie in wonderland
Summary: Raymond Reddington and Elizabeth Keen are in desperate need for a guardian angel when they are taken by the CIA. one-shot


**Guardian angel of Raymond Reddington & Elizabeth Keen  
**

Everything happened so fast that none of them could even reach for their guns. Reddington's latest safe house hadn't been safe at all, CIA stormed the place; Raymond, Elizabeth and Dembe were handcuffed and had a hood placed over their heads.

The three of them knew this was not a sanctioned arrest and that they weren't actually under arrest, they were going to be made to confess their 'sins' then they would be executed.

The three of them were seated in an SUV and the CIA drove off from the not so safe house. Elizabeth felt her cuffed hands being taken by Reddington's cuffed hands.

Elizabeth started praying in her head, she knew that this would be her last few minutes alive. She wouldn't let the tears fall just yet though, she wished she had listened to Reddington about her life before the fire, she shouldn't have asked about her mother. Elizabeth knew that Reddington would have told her if he could have and he clearly had his reasons because someone was using the CIA has their personal hit squad and their first three targets were them.

They felt the SUV stop and heard the driver and passenger get out, Elizabeth whispers "I'm so sorry." The three of them were then dragged out of the SUV and dragged inside a building.

The next thing that they know is that the hoods are being pulled off and the three of them were dangling from the roof by their wrists, Attorney General Tom Connelly walks over to them from the shadows. He starts clapping "ahh Agent Hyland you have really out done yourself this time."

A female agent steps forward "I always get my target sir." She pulls out her gun and shoots him in the kneecap; he falls to the ground in pain. She sighs "JACOB!"

The three watch in horror as Jacob Phelps/Tom Keen walks towards them all dragging a chair, he drags the moaning Tom Connelly to the chair and sits him in the chair. She looks over at Jacob "cut them down if they twitch, shoot them."

Jacob pulls out a knife and cuts the three of them down, he then uncuffs them too; Elizabeth just gives him a very confused look. Jacob walks back over to the CIA agent "what shall we do with him and them now?"

Tom Connelly looks at them "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM?"

The female agent looks at him "Yes, do you have any idea who I am? I happen to be scarier than Raymond Reddington."

Jacob nods "She is, so you Mr. Connelly are a very dead man."

Connelly looks at the agent "You are a dead agent walking, you aren't scary."

She bends down to his eye level and whispers to him "I'm a Reddington with a badge so you can work it out for yourself if I am scarier than Raymond."

Jacob hands her his knife, she smiles at Connelly "Anything you want to confess before I start cutting you up into tiny pieces."

Connelly with his shattered knee cap lunges for her but she steps to the side and he falls flat on his face, Jacob drags him up and puts him back on the chair "you can't do this to me I'M THE ATTORNEY GENERAL"

The agent looks at him "We've already discussed about who you are but my orders come from higher up than you little fish." She places her finger to her ear "Straighten him up Jacob, the director has come to see you little fish." This news made Reddington grab Elizabeth's hand and she also felt Dembe against her side.

Tom looks at her and hears footsteps coming from the shadows "Richard I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to kill Agent Keen that's all. That was what the plan was from the start of all of this, don't forget that. Her death would be the undoing of Reddington, you said so yourself"

The footsteps get closer, Tom really starts to confess his sins "I just thought that if we infect Agent Keen with the virus and she killed the politician then she would get arrested and put into a hole or even killed and Reddington would be vulnerable without her. Richard call off your hit squad of CIA agents please. They are all yours, you can take all the credit for killing Reddington just please don't kill me. I can help you; I still have power over Harold Cooper at the FBI."

Once again the footsteps got closer, Tom Connelly was shaking with fear and blood loss "I admit the attempted murder on Reddington was not part of the plan but I just thought that without him around, she would be an easy target. You wanted them both out of the picture so I knew I had to do something drastic, I never knew that it was only going to make him more paranoid and that he would then become more worried about her safety, I truly thought he would just leave and disappear which would leave her upset and predictable. He's only been using her for the Fulcrum; he doesn't really care about her." Elizabeth looks up at Reddington who shakes his head at her which meant that Tom was lying about him using her.

Jacob slaps Tom "what about Agent Cooper? Confess all your sins Connelly."

Tom nods "yes I faked him being medically ill so that he would help me, I wanted the FBI to help me bring or better yet kill Reddington and Agent Keen, but he wouldn't do it so I had a doctor fake his illness and then when a magical programme came up I got him in so that he would be in my debt and it worked that was how I got him to reroute his agents to Union station and that is how Agent Keen got infected but she'll be dead soon from either the organization or the virus that is in her system due to her not having access to the antidote."

Jacob and Jennifer start clapping, Tom looks at them so confused, and Jennifer smirks "I wish all interrogations were that easy and we already gave Agent Keen the antidote, she will be just fine." She looks over into the shadows "did you get everything Director Cooper."

Harold walks out from the shadows with Agents Ressler and Tactical Response Unit. Tom couldn't believe what had happened; he hangs his head down in shame.

Harold ignores is 'friend', he walks over to Jennifer and Jacob "Agent Hyland, thank you." Jennifer nods "Anytime." She shakes hands with Harold; she leaves the warehouse with Jacob where she finds Dembe, Elizabeth and Reddington for them.

Jacob looks at her "Nice working with you Hyland, maybe we will work together again, if they don't kill you."

Jennifer nods "I just hope we don't work together again Jacob." Jacob walks away while Jennifer walks towards the three confused and angry people "Soo… who wants to yell at me first?"

Reddington pulls her into a bone crushing hug and kisses her cheek "you stupid stupid girl."

Jennifer hugs him back "You are very welcome dad, I would never let them hurt you guys." She turns her attention to Elizabeth "you must be the very famous Elizabeth Keen, I'm Jennifer Reddington. I want to firstly apologize for all of this."

Elizabeth nods "it's nice to meet you, your father talks about you a lot. You definitely have his way of thinking and doing things."

Jennifer nods "yes, yes I do. You are safe for right now, but I personally suggest that you leave the country for a few weeks until this all settles but that's just my advice. I also have this for you." She hands Elizabeth a file "it states that the name Elizabeth Keen is yours, new birth certificate, passport everything, only if you want it."

Elizabeth nods "thank you."

Jennifer smiles "Also I have a file on your life before the fire, if you would like to read that once this has all settled. But it really is your choice. You can't choose your parents Agent Keen, remember that." They look over at Reddington who was talking to Dembe.

Elizabeth smiles "give the file to your father, he will tell me everything I need to know when he feels the time is right. After all this, I am going to start to trust his judgement of things and this is one of those things."

The two federal agents shake hands Jennifer smiles "Try to keep him out of trouble." Elizabeth nods, Jennifer walks over to Dembe "Hey Dembe." She then hugs him "I am sorry about all of this."

Dembe hugs her back "you did what you had to do Jennifer, you made your father very proud."

Jennifer smiles "Keep him safe please Dembe, I can't lose him."

Dembe nods at her "it is my job Jennifer besides you are his guardian angel."

Jennifer watches at the black Mercedes drives off in the direction of a private air strip only known to some. Jennifer walks towards her SUV and nods to herself "Guardian angel of Raymond Reddington and now Elizabeth Keen."

* * *

Hope you like it

Gracie :)


End file.
